


Happy Halloween!

by FeliciaBelle



Series: Arisu's Twisted Wonderland [4]
Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Yes Yes I know it's December but I'm doing spring cleaning on my fic, halloween fic, no beta we die like robins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27941501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeliciaBelle/pseuds/FeliciaBelle
Summary: The mortal realm is a day behind Twisted Wonderland; knowing he can celebrate Halloween twice, he decided to treat his friends to a holiday fun back home.
Series: Arisu's Twisted Wonderland [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040909
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Happy Halloween!

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, putting certain special chapters as their own one-shots. Don' mind me

Arisu was excited, back home in the mortal realm his family had texted him that Halloween was happening tonight; he was afraid that he would be missing traditions back home and he had the approval from the headmaster that he could bring his friends to his realm to celebrate in Sunnydale. Admittedly, he was curious why Headmaster Crowley would allow the boys from Twisted Wonderland into the human realm, but he figured he would worry about it later. He hurried and sent a mass text to everyone that he would be waiting for them in the Mirror Chamber and to bring their costumes – his friends were confused but complied in the end.

Dressed up as they were for the Halloween party, the group (consisting of Ace, Deuce, Riddle, Trey, Cater, Malleus, Ruggie, Leona, Epel, Jack, Rook, and Kalim – accompanied by Jamil) showed up to the mirror where Arisu was; he was dressed differently than the goose that paraded the Halloween party last night. He was dressed in a black ruffled dress that had a slit opening at the legs where it also ended at knee-length to show off the orange and dark violet stockings and black boots. He also wore black gloves with orang highlights and pumpkins resting on the wrists; a crescent moon rested on his chest and resting over his shoulders was a thin pumpkin shawl. Black bat wings were positioned behind his shoulder, and resting on top of his head was a dark violet witch hat with the inside being orange, a pumpkin rested on a black and orange laced ribbon and the hat was decorated with stars. He also held a gold star wand in one hand and a broomstick in the other. Grim was sitting on his shoulder, still dressed in a bat costume to complete the look that Arisu was going for. It was only when they looked at his face that they saw he had a star painted on his face and a single blood tear. Arisu Shai, a boy that would forever surprise them; and frankly, the group was okay with that, it meant that there would never be a boring day with him.

“Hey guys!” Arisu greeted. “Ready to head to my world?” 

Riddle nodded, he was back in his red vest and ears. “We are…but…Arisu, you know that Halloween is over right?” he blinked. “Well no, that’s not true, we have another Halloween coming up in November and there’s one in June.”

“Halloween night is happening back in the mortal realm!” Arisu was bouncing on his heels. “Turns out the mortal realm is a day behind Twisted Wonderland, and that means I can take you guys to celebrate with us!”

“Celebrating with mortals does sound like a nice change.” Leona muttered. “And you’re always hyping up how your town celebrates our favorite holiday; you better deliver on the hype otherwise I’m using you as hunting practice.”

“Trust me, I always deliver on my promises.” Arisu smiled. “So, is everyone here?” he did a quick headcount and paused “Uh…you three weren’t invited?”

All eyes were on the three newcomers; Azul and the Leech twins, they made their way through the crowd and went up to Arisu with a wide grin on their faces. Azul took Arisu’s hand and pulled him over before giving a brief spin and pushing him back a little. 

“Come now, we’ve helped you through the investigation of Magical Shift; surely we could join you as a reward?” Azul cooed. “Is this any way to thank the person who gave Leona a botched potion to make getting a confession out easier?”

“I…but we’re not really friends? We don’t interact that much?”

“Details.” Azul pulled him back and smirked down at him as he let him go. “But I understand, after all there are other days that we’ll see your little town.” 

“Wait, you’re just going to let us go like that?” Ace demanded. “Alright what are you after?”

Azul held his heart. “Why Mr. Trappola! All I want is for Arisu’s respect, I can’t really get that if I crash the party, now can I?” He turned and left with the twins. “Come along, Arisu have guests to entertain.”

Floyd pouted. “But we want to see Sunnydale too!” he complained.

“There are other days.” Azul assured with a little hidden meaning in there, somewhere in Arisu’s gut knew that Azul was deeply implying something. 

Shaking his head, Arisu took the group through the mirror and brought everyone to Sunnydale – well, they were in the forest that housed the bike trail that he rode down that fateful day when he became a new student at Night Raven college. He shook his head and looked over at the group and welcoming them on the bike trail as he led the way down the trail and right to the entrance leading into town where small parade floats were; he grinned at them and informed everyone that they were in time for the Halloween Parade the town hosts – it wasn’t anything big, but it was still fun to watch. Of course, he had a little ace up his sleeve; he just grinned and told them to watch as he made his way up to one of the officers in charge of the emergency vehicles that go through the route as well. After some time, Arisu waved his friends over and led them to one of the firetrucks – the route always ended a block away from his house, so they would get a free ride while they just relaxed on their way to where he lived.

Being part of the parade got a spark of a reaction from everyone; Grim was all over the attention that the town was giving them, he was quick to jumping on his friends’ shoulders and waving his little paw at everyone – even beaming when people would call him adorable. Ace and Deuce were flashing grins and even giving some awesome poses in their Black Swan and Incubus costumes. Rook flared out his scarlet cape and blew kisses to some people – it took Arisu a while to realize the red attire he wore was him dressing as his own iteration of Red Riding Hood; white long sleeve shirt with ruffled cuffs, tight red leather pants, a red vest, and a red cape to go with his red hat and white feather. Cater was livestreaming the parade on his social media and even showed off the others in the group – Trey was dressed as a Vegas magician, Epel was a zombie farmer, Leona was in a king’s attire while Ruggie was dressed as a crusader, Jack was in a black hoodie with a skeleton pattern and skeleton makeup whereas Cater was sporting a classic Pharaoh attire.

Throughout the parade; everyone could see some of Arisu’s hometown. They were going through main street which was lined with buildings connecting each other – a coffee house and a gourmet ice cream shop were in one building and were technically neighbors, a nutrition smoothie shop and a post office were in another building, a lot of antique shops were around as well as bars; there were a few standalone places like the grocery store, a dollar store, a library, and a few churches here and there. Nature wise – and Epel was the first to notice this when they went by some houses that were by the route; apple trees were in almost every yard from a family home to even by the library, if it wasn’t an apple trees he was seeing, he was finding a lot of lilac bushes. When Epel brought this up to Arisu, the blond just shrugged and confirmed that they’ve been in the town for years even before he was born and that the town next door to them had an inn called The White Apple where they were famous for their apple pies and as one would guess it, the town would donate some of their apples to the inn. Heck, it was rumored that one family got a free room for a night because they donated apples – whether this was true or not remained a mystery, but Arisu said ‘hey if a carriage could isekai me to your world, why wouldn’t the story of a free room for apples be true’ and Epel had to agree with that.

Coming to a stop, Arisu got off the firetruck with the others and led them down the way to his place. “And welcome to my neighborhood.” He said as they paraded down a street with two-story houses. “Local kids affectionally call this street ‘Castle Street’ because we’re the only ones with a line of two-stories out of the town.”

“Your town is something else.” Ruggie looked around. “It’s a small town but it feels bigger than that.”

“Yeah, that tends to happen when you have establishments bunched together and leave room for everything else.” Arisu shrugged. “But it’s still home, wouldn’t trade it for a big city.” He stopped and smiled. “Speaking of home, here we are.”

Before them was a white house with dark green window pane sidings; it was covered with orange lights and had a few Halloween props about – mostly ghosts and skeletons hanging outside (the best part was the skeletons were dressed up for the holiday in their own costumes). In front of all of this was a small dessert station; a few tables lined up together, one had a hot plate and pans, another had the ‘customed made’ easy-bake oven that Idia got his hands on years ago that could bake small batches of desserts, and the final table had bags from the grocery store filled with various ingredients. And the one setting it up was a woman with long curly blonde hair that was held up in a high ponytail, blue eyes, and dressed up in a princess costume (so much bedazzling sequence and rhinestones, sweetheart neckline, and form fitting). 

Arisu smiled and approached her. “Hey mom, sorry we’re late.” He greeted.

The woman looked over and smiled. “Arisu? I thought you wouldn’t be in until later in the afternoon.” She moved from the station and walked over. “How are things at school?” she looked up at the group behind him. “…Did you bring the entire school over?”

He laughed. “It does feel like it, but…Night Raven’s fine, it’s been one adventure after another – guess that’s to be expected in a magic school.” He smiled and turned to the group. “Everyone, this my mom Loraine, she owns one of the local cafés here in town.”

“Whoa! Arisu, she’s so pretty!” Grim jumped from Cater’s shoulder and ran up to her. “Hi! I’m The Great Grim! I’ve been keeping Arisu on the straight path to being a magician as well! I’m his teacher in pyromancy!” he puffed his chest out.

Loraine laughed and picked Grim up. “Is that right? I heard differently.” She had a little grin on her face. “I believe the official story was that you tried to roast him when he wouldn’t surrender the robes to you and then you went and set fire to the Opening Ceremony.”

Grim paled and looked over at Arisu who just shrugged. “Y-You told her!?”

“More or less.” He confirmed. “When I finally got my stuff back after the tea party at Heartslabyul, the first thing I did was update her on everything that had happened in the school – stuff I left out while in front of you.”

Ace gulped and tugged at his vest. “Does she know…about…you know?”

“The chandelier?” Loraine supplied. “Yes, I know about that incident; I’m still wondering what compelled you boys to do that.”

“It was Deuce’s grand idea!” Ace pointed at the ‘swan’ next to him. “He was the one who threw me at the damn thing to begin with!”

Deuce was taken aback from that and pointed to Grim. “He was the one who hid up there from us!” 

Grim just hissed at them and Loraine went from smiles to a cold serious expression. “Break it up boys, I know the whole story as is.” She demanded. “While I know you from my son’s letters, it’s quite rude to start a fight with each other and not introduce yourself to your friend’s family.”

Did they just run into another Riddle? Everyone nearly jumped when they saw the switch before recovering and quickly introducing themselves – she was back to smiles afterwards and welcomed them to Sunnydale; the group relaxed as Arisu led them inside the house to kill some time before some of the festivities were to happen – Riddle had asked about his father, Arisu just looked at him and said he wouldn’t be back until five since he had the auto-shop to look after (Ace was hit with memories when Arisu mentioned his father owned a mechanic shop in town somewhere). Inside was pretty simple; from the front door they came to the kitchen with some old-fashioned wallpaper hanging and the newer appliances were about (minus a microwave, they needed a new one after the old one died and just hadn’t gotten around to replacing it). 

Arisu led them to the living room where Ruggie, Jack, and Leona stopped in place; their ears were perked up and they had a look in their eyes, they knew prey was nearby. And they were right, laying in a square cat-bed was a sleeping rabbit with white fur, they just stared at it – their actions got Arisu’s attention who went over and knelt down before petting it awake, once the rabbit was awake, he picked it up and held it close before walking over.

“Everyone, meet Shiro; he’s my baby boy.” Arisu smiled.

“I swear, you’re really becoming more and more like Alice.” Leona grumbled. “Can we…pet him?”

“If he’ll let you.” Arisu said. “He doesn’t usually like others touching him but me.” He moved to sit on the couch and nodded to let Leona approach. 

Surprisingly, the rabbit was okay with the strange boy – he couldn’t tell if the lion appearance was costume or not; Leona gently scratched by the ears and quietly greeted Shiro, he backed off and cleared his throat before going back to the rough exterior; the others just snickered before lining up to say hi to the rabbit. Shiro was a free-roam rabbit, there were litter boxes for him in the house and that Shiro was spoiled – he got the best food, softest of beds, he was living like a prince. 

“And yes, I do have a harness customed made for him so we can go outside.” Arisu said proudly.

Rook looked up at him and tilted his head “And getting a fence wasn’t an option?”

“A fence isn’t going to stop an eagle from going after him, now is it?”

“You have a point there.” He smiled at Shiro. “Oh, I just want to put a bow around him.”

“He’ll chew it off the second you do.” Arisu warned. “You’re free to try though.”

“So…aside from the parade, what else does your town usually do?” Ruggie asked.

“Well, we do have a movie marathon over at the library around noon – they usually play old classics with Vincent Price, Lon Chaney Sr., Boris Karloff, and them…I go to those because I…can not handle some of the horror films today.” Arisu admitted. “Movies like Saw? Yeah no, that’s game over for me.” He cleared his throat and let Shiro run around the house. “There’s the Halloween festival in the park around dinner time and where we have a pumpkin hunt for the kids – they’re tasked in finding a painted pumpkin among others, the prize is just a little bag of cookies and consolation prizes are small bags of bubblegum and after the festival is where most kids go trick or treating.”

Kalim’s eyes lit up at what Arisu described; “We’re going to the library right?” 

“We can, but…like I said, the movies playing tonight are going to be older ones.” 

“So what?” Kalim took his hands and pulled him up. “It’ll be fun! Come on, let’s go!” he started to pull Arisu from the living room.

“Kalim, it’s…” Jamil looked at the clock. “Ten in the morning, we still have two hours before they even begin the movies.”

“We could still get there early?” 

“And do what?” Ruggie crossed his arms. “And don’t say ‘read’, we’re here for Arisu’s hometown’s version of Halloween.” 

Arisu shrugged; “Well, I could take you guys upstairs.” He stood up. “There’s hardly anything to do until noon, so we may as well hang on my floor.” He led them off. “My parents have the ground floor; I have the top floor.” 

That was how the rest of the morning went with the group; they hung out upstairs in Arisu’s room and played a few games together before they had started out to the library. The movie marathon went without a problem; the moment they arrived, they picked up some complimentary popcorn bags and settling with some other folks in town – from House of Wax, House on Haunted Hill, Phantom of the Opera, and ending the list with House of Usher; three Vincent Price movies and one Lon Chaney Sr. movie, it still got the reactions from his classmates; he had a hard time keeping a straight face whenever the classic suspense feeling actually got the others to jump – Ace and Deuce banged their heads together when the scare would kick in (Now that Arisu was thinking about; those reactions came from the first two movies.)

Fall Festival was another wave of excitement. Kalim had dragged Jamil and Arisu over to one of the game stalls and tried his hand at winning one of the small prizes – no luck, Jamil had better luck at the bottle toss and won some creature of indetermined species for the two. Epel was to the side with Jack and Riddle watching the kids have fun with the pumpkin hunt – the kids were more excited about running around the hay maze than looking for the painted pumpkin (Jack had made the comment that because of their size; Riddle and Epel could join and get away with it, he laughed as they both punched his arm.), Leona and Ruggie were just chilling with some of the food from a food truck – and humoring families that were asking about their ears and tails, Ace and Deuce were just hanging on the playground set, Cater was doing what he did best and was livestreaming the event. Rook was with Trey and watching from a shaded area, they were just conserving their energy for when Arisu took them for trick or treating, and Grim? Grim was joining the kids, the families found it pretty funny that this strange creature was joining the kids in the pumpkin hunt; despite having the advantage of paying attention, Grim wasn’t having any luck in finding the painted pumpkin for the prize of cookies.

While Fall Festival was a fun and eventful party, the trick or treating portion of the night was another thing; Arisu led the small parade – now accompanied by Malleus who had to wait until the sun had set because of the reputation the Valley of the Thorns had with Sunnydale, the night was easy to cloak him as he stood in the back with Leona and Jamil while the more excitable members stood with Arisu as they went door to door begging for candy. The tradition was a weird one, but they knew the history behind it and figured – eh, the original meaning may be gone, but the rewards are still sweet. With an amused smile, they made their way back to the Shai residents and picked up a candied apple for the ride home – courtesy of Loraine who casually drove the family van to the trail. No, correction, she drove right onto the bike trail itself and to where the path of the mirror was (there was sign saying no motorized vehicles on the bike trails). 

“Thanks for the ride, Mrs. Shai.” Riddle smiled

Loraine smiled at him. “Of course, you boys make it back to the school safely now.” She waved at them.

“We will.” Arisu gave her a quick hug. “See you at winter break.” He waved and hurried to catch up with his friends at the mirror.

Once back at school they were able to meet at Ramshackle to go through the candy sorting – it escalated into a candy war with people tossing bars to each other and the likes. With all said and done (and everyone managing to get the candy they wanted), everyone was able to return to their dorms to sleep off the excitement and to rest up for whatever the next day had in store for them.


End file.
